This invention relates generally to flushing of liquid cooling system in machinery, as for example internal combustion engine cooling systems. More particularly, it concerns simple, portable apparatus usable as for example by a vehicle owner or driver.
Studies show that over-heating is a major cause of vehicle breakdowns on highways. Engine cooling systems must operate efficiently at all times to avoid costly repairs that result from excessive temperature. In this regard, cooling systems contaminated by rust, scale build-up and sludge cannot provide adequate heat transfer and cooling system efficiency; in addition, thermostats fail to open, hoses deteriorate, impellers bind or break-off, and engine blocks can become distorted or crack. Accordingly, there is a need for efficient engine cooling system flushing methods and apparatus; however, those with which we are familiar lack the unusually advantageous combinations of structure, modes of operation and results as are now afforded by the present invention.
While flushing apparatus has been provided in the past, it is normally large, complex and costly, whereby a vehicle driver or owner cannot himself carry out the cooling system flushing operation as respects the engine and cooling system of his automobile, but he must have the work done at a repair shop or service station. This is inconvenient, costly and time consuming. Therefore, a need exists for a device which is small sized, may be carried by the vehicle owner or driver, and which is inexpensive.